


Liquid Gold

by orphan_account



Series: Greek Criminal Minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adopted Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan is a greek god, F/F, F/M, Hinted noncon, M/M, Original Character(s), Please Send Help, Spencer Reid adopted a kid, Spencer Reid had DID, Spencer Reid is a Rossi, dont hate me, hinted drug use, hinted nonconsensual drug use, icurus and apollo, its a little sad, this is a lowkey greek tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Apollo made a choice, as he watched his love, Icurus, fall into the ocean waves and be greeted by the nymphs. it was, remarkably, to join his love in the next world he appears in.so, as a gangly, awkward, long limbed, Genius entered the room, his heart soared.I MYSELF DO NOT HAD DID SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG.I did do a little research and each personality has just that, a different personality and conversation type.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner & The BAU Team, David Rossi & The BAU Team, Derek Morgan & The BAU Team, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & The BAU Team, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & The BAU Team, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia & The BAU Team, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team, The BAU Team & Original Character(s), icurus/apollo
Series: Greek Criminal Minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907914
Kudos: 24





	Liquid Gold

David Rossi wait patiently as Spencer Reid stuttered and tried to find his words.

"Icurus." Spencer finally said, confidence that wasnt there a few seconds ago radiating from him. "My name's Icurus."

"Hello, Icurus. I'm David Rossi." David replied, a little but confused but going along with it. He didnt know the boy had DID, it's not in his file, but he still wanted to adopt Spencer. He may very well already love him as a son, but who wouldnt? "I'm going to be adopting you."

"Seriously!" Icurus smiled brightly as David nodded. 

"Yes, I'm serious. Could I talk to Spencer for a little?" He asked kindly. 

The host of the system, he's assuming, is Spencer, a 14 year old in the second year of his college career.

"Hes resting." Icurus informed, frowning lightly. "But, you can talk to me!"

"Ok, Icurus. I wanted to know how many others are apart of the system, and what their roles are."

"Theres Spencer, the host. Then Me, I'm the main protector and fronts when Spencer needs to rest and take a break. There Ross, who fronts when one of us under extreme stress and about to break. And finally Alex. She is a little and comes out when Spencer or one of us is pressured beyond what they can handle. She also likes to front if we aren't doing anything super important." Icurus replied with a small smile. "When do we go with you?" 

"Now. Let's get your room packed up, and we can go shopping to decorate your new one." David excepted the response and smiled back.

\---

After Spencer finished college, he went into the FBI academy with the push of David and another male named Jason Gideon, who quickly grew to love the boy as his son as well.

They got him into the BAU, which he was excited about. 

Ross was fronting, Spencer and Icurus stressed from final exams and meeting so many new people. Though, Spencer would have been more comfortable fronting meeting his coworkers.

Ross walked down the hall quietly. He hoped that he acted enough like Spencer to make them believe that he is, indeed, one in the same.

All four in the system are exceptionally smart, even Alex, for their ages, and all had a few common interests.

"Hey, are you lost, kid?" A male who was in a dark suit asked. Behind him were Jason and a pair of blonde women.

"Um... No? I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm supposed to start with the BAU team today." Ross tried to keep the indigent tone out of his voice. "Hey, Jason." He greeted.

"Hey, kid." Another person who knew about Spencer's system is Jason. It's also in his personnel file, but Jason hired him so Hotch didnt look at his file, he trusts Jason's choice.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you'd be... older." Hotch frowned a little. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, but Hotch is fine."

"I'm Jennifer, the press liaison. Call me JJ."

"Penelope Garcia!" 

"We're heading to the bullpen. Come on." Jason smiled at him. Ross and he fell to the back of the group. "Your pride'll give you away, Ross." He chuckled softly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Its actually because you called me Jason I figured is were Icurus or Ross. Spencer calls me Gideon and Alex calls me Mr. Jay." He chuckled along with Ross. "Are the others ok?" Worry tinted his kind voice. He knew Spencer would prefer to front when meeting his new coworkers.

"Yeah. The final exams are kicking our asses. Icu and Spence are resting." Ross informed with a smile. 

They pass conversation as they walk.

\----

Derek was at his seat when the group walked in. He smiled and passed a little bit of flirting with Penelope. Last through the doors makes his heart beat faster.

His limbs were long, and he look a little awkward. He had a pretty face and brown hair in slight curls, bright eyes that looked almost gold.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He introduced himself to Derek.

"Derek.... Derek Morgan." He gave his signature smile that male Spencer blush a little. 

"Spencer, that'll be your desk." Jason pointed to the desk diangle from Derek's.

"Alright, thanks." He smiled brightly at Jason, charming the secret god even more.

Oh, yeah. That.

Derek Morgan is the sun god Apollo, here to reclaim the love of the soul he used to love, Icurus.

Spencer set his bag down and his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and smiled a little as he excused himself to answer it.

"Hey, Dad." Derek heard. They talked for a while before Spencer returned to his desk.

\----

David told Spencer he could stay at his house for as long as he wanted, seeing how it's a fucking huge house and Spencer didnt mind at all.

Right now, Alex was fronting to give the others some rest and because they weren't doing anything important 

Alex was mindlessly doodling in a peice of paper while David was listening to music and working on another book.

David had already informed the system that if they were called in on a case, Spencer, Icurus, or Ross would need to front. Alex was fine with that, as was the others. 

The three older in the system seem to have a strong protectiveness to Alex, making sure she's never fronting is something serious is going on. She is only 5 years old, after all. 

The phone rang and Alrx pouted. A few seconds later, Spencer was fronting.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." He answered the phone.

"We've got a case. We're briefing at the office before going." Aaron informed him.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Spencer sighed softly and hung up. "Can you give me a ride?"

Spencer doesnt like driving, while Icurus and Ross were indifferent. Alex cant so, there goes that. It's also Spencer's fear that he'll stop fronting and Alex will, causing a crash. It's the same with drinking alcohol.

"Sure. I wanted to see if I could get a spot on the team anyways." Rossi laughed and they both grab their bags.


End file.
